


And Action!

by chibi_zoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi has just returned from a mission, is it too much to ask for to spend some quality time alone with his lover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Action!

Title: And Action!  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Kakashi x Iruka  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Kakashi has just returned from a mission, is it too much to ask for to spend some quality time alone with his lover?

 

It was exactly one year to the day since Iruka had accepted the challenge from his mission room colleagues that had resulted in his getting together with Kakashi, and he had hoped to celebrate it with the copy-nin. It was rather unfortunate therefore that the other man was off on a mission and not due back for two days. The circumstances had put a rather large kink in Iruka’s plans for his lover, but he was nothing if not resourceful, and he’d just spent half of the morning reorganising his celebrations, swapping shifts and changing reservations. It meant that he was more than a little late for his current shift, but the others were understanding and accepted his heartfelt apology gracefully.

Leaping awkwardly through the densely packed tree-tops, Kakashi prayed that he hadn’t ruined his and Iruka’s first anniversary. His adorable lover had been working so hard to prepare something unforgettably spectacular for them, but he hadn’t been able to turn down the Hokage’s ‘request’ that he take this urgent mission, after all, it wasn’t like his love life was anything important when compared to the safety of all of Konoha’s residents. So instead, he had pushed himself to his limit in order to get the job done as quickly as possible and he was now racing at breakneck speed back to Iruka’s arms, his energy levels kept enervated by a new type of soldier pill that Sakura had developed.

Excusing himself for a bathroom break, Iruka was washing his hands when the door banged open to reveal, in the mirror over the basin, a very familiar figure. Twisting around, Iruka launched himself at the other man. There were leaves caught in his lovers’ dishevelled silver hair, and what appeared to be thorns lodged in the fabric of his jounin vest, but he had never looked so attractive to Iruka’s eyes. Squeezing his lover tightly, Iruka kissed him through the fabric of his mask, making a face at the dusty taste. To his surprise, Kakashi reciprocated, hugging him close and shamelessly groping him. His eyes widened in shock, his lover had proved to be surprisingly prudish and rarely ever initiated sexual intimacy.

Lust was steaming in Kakashi’s veins, and it had boiled over when he’d seen Iruka, especially as his lover had immediately plastered his body all over Kakashi’s. His arousal was rubbing enticingly against a matching bulge in the other mans pants, and his mind was consumed with the need to get off by any means possible. He brazenly groped his lovers’ ass and shamelessly humped his leg in a mindless frenzy of sensation. The way that the fabric seam rubbed against the sensitive flesh of his drawn-up balls, and the wondrous moans escaping Iruka’s throat as the other man thrust back against him, filled his mind until everything else was excluded.

There was definitely something up with Kakashi, either that or Iruka was actually asleep at his desk and having a fantastically real wet dream. His lover was acting in the way that Iruka often wished that he would, indulging in a spontaneous sex act in a semi-public place. Someone could walk in at any moment. Somehow that just made it all the more exciting and Iruka ran one of his hands down the clothed cleft of Kakashi’s ass, rubbing the fabric against the flesh and hearing his lovers’ voice hitch at his actions. He was just contemplating sliding to his knees and taking Kakashi into his mouth when the door opened.

As the door was pushed open, Kakashi darted into a free cubicle, his organ pulsing in excitement. Forcing his trousers down over his hips, he took himself in hand and pumped twice before his orgasm tore through him and spurted into the toilet bowl. Sagging against the wall, he slowly milked himself dry before reaching for the roll of paper to clean up. Flushing the evidence away, he emerged to find the room empty. All of the other stalls were also free. Wondering what had become of his lover, he walked back into the Mission Room to see Iruka surrounded by a well-dressed crowd of potential clients. Knowing that his lover would probably be a while, Kakashi took a seat and pulled out his book, knowing that if he went home now, he would probably fall straight asleep and seriously piss Iruka off.

Wishing that he’d followed Kakashi’s example and gone into a cubicle, Iruka silently cursed the hapless genin who’d been sent to fetch him back from the bathroom. Honestly, there was no way that they could’ve known what he was doing in there, and common sense dictated that if someone was taking a long time in the loo then you didn’t ask why or go to find out the cause, you just waited until they emerged. Now he was trapped with a group of people who clearly had more dollars then sense, which at least was taking care of his erection, even as it added to his frustration. At least it looked like Kakashi was waiting around for him. He desperately wanted to know why the man was home so early, and to find out what had gotten into him to make him so horny.

Finally, it looked like Iruka was done with the annoying rich people, and if his memory served him right, then his lovers’ shift was due to end in about ten minutes. If the usually diligent Iruka-sensei left now, it was unlikely that any of his colleagues would say anything, particularly knowing that Kakashi was back in town. Rising to his feet and smiling brightly, he walked up to his lovers’ desk and handed in the mission report he’d whipped up whilst waiting. Iruka barely glanced at it, simply stamped it ‘received’ and put it in the processing pile. Then his lover packed his bag and stood up. Waving goodbye, they walked out of the room together.

Iruka as just about to ask Kakashi if he had enough energy to transport them straight to his apartment when the other mans stomach grumbled audibly. Swallowing his pent-up desire to ravish his lover senseless, he suggested that they go grab some ramen before heading home. Ichiraku’s was packed however and Iruka was unable to sit beside his lover, the only stools being at opposite ends of the bar. Feeling grumpy, Iruka took his seat and gave his order. He looked around, but he couldn’t even see Kakashi over the crowd of people. Sighing in defeat, he vowed to eat his meal as fast as he possibly could without choking. The sooner they got out of here the better.

Picking up his chopsticks, Kakashi ran them along his lower lip pensively as he wondered what had got into him. He had only gotten off a short while ago and he was already desperate to drag Iruka off into a dark alley and ravish him against the wall. Looking up in response to a soft sound, Kakashi realised that both the stall owner and his daughter were staring at him spellbound. Blushing beneath his mask, he looked around carefully, to see that those seated on either side of him were also staring at him, their noodles cooling in their bowls. He could almost hear Iruka growling possessively in the disquieting silence. Then his stomach grumbled again, and the spell was broken.

When his noodles were placed in front of him, with an extra serving of pork Iruka noticed, it was with the words ‘you’re a very lucky man Iruka-sensei’. He nodded, even as a scowl overtook his features, he knew it, that suspicious silence at the other end of the bar had been Kakashi’ doing. Wondering what it was that his lover had done this time, Iruka slowly slurped up his noodles, completely forgetting that he’d been planning on scoffing them down as fast as humanly possible. As he ate, people around him finished their own meals and left. When he looked up from his empty bowl, Kakashi was still sitting on his original stool, but his head was resting in the cradle of his hand and he was staring unashamedly at Iruka.

There was something incredibly sensual about watching his lover slurp noodles, and Kakashi’s libido ran wild as he imagined Iruka slurping something much more intimate. When his lover finally finished his meal, looked up and met his eyes, Kakashi immediately rose to his feet. He’d already paid for both of their meals. Taking Iruka’s hand in his, he dragged his lover into the shadows of a nearby tree and clasped him close as he attempted to swallow his lovers’ tongue. The way that Iruka was grinding desperately against him was turning him on something fierce and he was worried that he would blow his load in his trousers if the other man kept it up. Breaking apart and gasping for breath, Kakashi looked up and spied a lurid fluorescent sign in the distance advertising a sex shop. 

So hard it was painful to walk, Iruka tried his best to protest as Kakashi suddenly stepped back, grabbed his hand, and then hauled him bodily into the sparse flow of pedestrian traffic. Looking around frantically to see if he could see anyone he knew, Iruka reluctantly followed his erratic lover, the last thing he wanted to do right now was cause a scene in public with a visible bulge in his uniform trousers. Then, suddenly, he spied Kakashi’s destination. The new sex shop that had just opened up last week, Iruka had been meaning to pop in there himself to see what they had on offer but hadn’t quite had the time. Lengthening his stride, he fell into step with his lover and grinned lasciviously across at him.

The door jingled cheerfully as Iruka pushed the door open and Kakashi blinked as an elderly woman stepped out from behind a counter to ensure that they were both consenting adults, and then vanished back into the darkened depths of the shop. Feeling both excited and nervous, Kakashi ventured down one of the aisles and goggled at the sheer variety of items on offer. He’d been in sex shops before, but this was something else entirely. Giggling at one particularly vulgar item on offer, he turned to show it to Iruka, only to realise that his lover was no-where in sight. Straightening up, he tried to peer over the shelves, but to no avail, he would just have to hunt his lover down.

Staring enraptured at the range of leather and vinyl goods, Iruka wondered what it would take to get Kakashi into one of the outfits. He just knew that his pale lover would look show-stoppingly gorgeous in any one of them. He’d just taken one hanger down to check the price-tag, when he heard a soft gasp behind him. Turning, he watched as his lover swallowed visibly, as his eye wandered over the creation in Iruka’s hands. Putting on his best smile, he held the hanger out to Kakashi and suggested that he try it on. He was more than a little shocked when his normally prudish lover took the proffered item and headed towards the little curtained alcove at the back of the shop. 

When he’d first seen his lover holding the rather alarming costume, Kakashi’s heart had leapt into his throat, then pure lust had taken a hold of his anxieties and thoroughly squashed them. If Iruka wanted to see him in this scandalous costume, then surely that meant that actually wearing it would send his lovers’ libido soaring. Now, standing in this dark little curtained room, he fumbled with the clasps and ties as he slowly worked out how the surprisingly complex item of clothing was supposed to be put on. There was no mirror in the, now rather humid, alcove so Kakashi was forced to step out into the main shop wearing only the scanty costume and his mask.

Iruka nearly came in his trousers when his lover’s pale hand drew back the dark curtains and revealed him in all of his vinyl and leather clad glory. If it hadn’t been for the fact that the little old lady who was clearly running the joint was just visible behind a diaphanous curtain, Iruka would’ve rushed forwards and ravished his lover where he stood. Rising to his feet, he obviously adjusted himself, knowing that Kakashi’s gaze would be drawn to the movement. Slowly stepping forwards, he circled his blushing lover, who was clearly aroused nonetheless, and admired him from all angles, trailing his fingertips along the exposed line of flesh around Kakashi’s hips as he did so.

The pure and unadulterated lust in Iruka’s eyes caught Kakashi’s attention immediately and he stared captivated, as his lover slowly stalked towards and then around him like a predator stalking his prey. He was incredibly aware of the way that his heart was pounding and the way that his erection was straining against the confines of the costume he was barely wearing. When his lover came to a halt directly behind him, Kakashi could feel the heat emanating off his body, and hear the sounds of his uniform chafing. He shivered as hot lips met his ear and told him to keep it on, and to put his uniform on over the top. With that, Iruka jerked the tag off and turned towards the counter, calling for the lady to make the sale in a lust roughened voice.

Walking down the main street and just knowing what Kakashi was wearing under his uniform was keeping Iruka’s blood hot. He couldn’t help himself as he allowed his fingers to trail across his lovers’ ass for the tenth time in as many minutes. As with the nine times previously, Kakashi gasped softly as his fingers made contact and slid across the delectable derriere in a blatant promise for more to come. Brushing his shoulder against his lovers’, Iruka started to whisper out his plans for the evening, focusing on the intimate details, but making sure that they couldn’t be overheard. He had just gotten to the crescendo, when a green blur came out of nowhere and knocked Kakashi flat.

The feeling of his aching erection hitting the ground with all the force of Gai in dynamic greeting mode behind it caused Kakashi to roll up into the foetal position as pain wracked through his system. His friend was looking down at him in concern shining in his eyes and Kakashi realised that his actions must’ve really shocked the other man. He couldn’t remember ever being so focused on something that he failed to notice Gai’s presence before. Beside him, Iruka looked like the kid who’d been caught with their hand in the candy jar as his gaze darted between Kakashi and Gai, conflicting emotions plain on his face. All around them, people had stopped to stare, and Kakashi cringed at the damage that was being done to his hard-won reputation.

Iruka was both astonished and ashamed. Until this very moment he would never have believed that Kakashi could be sufficiently distracted by anything, let alone something that Iruka was saying, to lose his awareness of his surroundings to the point where Gai could successfully ambush him. A little thrill ran down his spine as he realised that Gai was equally surprised at his rival’s lack of attention, something that he; Iruka-sensei, chuunin ranked pr-genin academy teacher and mission room worker had managed to do out of all the ninja in the world. If only he could celebrate his unexpected achievement with his most important person – alone.

Squawking in protest as Gai scooped him up, Kakashi tried unsuccessfully to free himself from the Green Beast’s iron grip. He didn’t want Gai carrying him, he wanted Iruka. Listening to Iruka argue fruitlessly with his rival, Kakashi struggled frantically as they came closer and closer to the hospital. He was fine, there was nothing wrong with him, and the pain in his groin was already fading, honestly. The nurses didn’t even blink as Gai carted him straight through reception and into one of the standard examination rooms. He was unceremoniously deposited onto the hard bed, the plastic sheets crinkling beneath him, and then just as suddenly as he’d arrived, Gai was gone.

Blinking in the harsh light illuminating the small room, Iruka stared at his lover who was still curled protectively around his groin. Then he started to laugh, high-pitched helpless giggles that bordered on hysteria. All he’d wanted to do was take his lover out to a romantic dinner and then take him home and ravish him until neither one of them could walk, but he’d been thwarted at every turn, and now here they were in the hospital with Kakashi in agony not to mention the fact that he was still wearing his extremely provocative vinyl costume beneath his uniform. If any of the nurses saw his lover wearing it, then there would be hell to pay - Iruka couldn’t be sure that he would be able to beat them all off.

Shifting uncomfortably, Kakashi was abruptly reminded of the vinyl suit hiding beneath his uniform as it rubbed against his aching body. Forcing himself into a sitting position, he beckoned his lover closer and asked for his assistance in disrobing as there was no way that he’d be able to do it painlessly by himself. Iruka’s fingers were steady as they unzipped and unbuttoned his uniform and helped him to remove it piece by piece. He was bent over with one hand on Iruka’s shoulder for balance as his lover knelt before him and removed the various hidden weapons’ sheathes when the door opened. The nurse framed in the doorway gasped, and then slammed the door calling them perverts at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, Kakashi understood Iruka’s urge to give into hysterics.

It had taken half the night to get the misunderstanding sorted out and Kakashi’s injury looked at. His lover was currently lying on a narrow hospital cot wearing one of those ridiculous gowns and looking completely spaced out as the painkillers did their work. Sighing in frustration, Iruka settled into the uncomfortable visitors chair and tried to get some sleep. He awoke some time later to the sensation of someone stealthily undoing his fly. Looking down, he met Kakashi’s gaze as the copy-nin slipped a calloused hand inside his trousers and slowly started to stimulate him. Iruka said nothing and happily allowed his lover to do as he willed, vowing to kill anyone who interrupted.

Lowering his head to suck at the swollen head of Iruka’s erection, Kakashi swirled his tongue around and slurped happily at his treat. Above him, Iruka groaned and buried long fingers in his thick silver hair. Being careful of the drip-line, Kakashi fondled his lovers’ balls as he continued to bob his head rhythmically. Judging by how long it had been since Iruka had first been thwarted in his quest for release, Kakashi didn’t think his lover was going to last very long, which was a good thing really, as the pain meds were making it very hard to stay awake. Sure enough, those expressive fingers tightened in his hair as his lover’s gasps got louder and louder, and then his mouth was filled with bitter white liquid which he struggled to swallow.

Sinking back into his chair, Iruka caressed Kakashi’s hair fondly, before rising to his feet and helping his sleepy lover back onto his cot. He tucked the other man in gently before fixing his own appearance and sinking back down into the chair. When his lover was awake and aware once again, he was going to suggest that they move in together, at least that way, when Kakashi came home from a mission, he could have a shower and get some rest in peace, and Iruka would always know exactly where to find him to ravish him. Perhaps he could also convince his lover to wear that delectable vinyl outfit around the house as well. Shutting his eyes, determined to dream happy dreams, Iruka settled down to wait out the hours until he could take his lover home.


End file.
